The Ministers' of Autumn and Spring vs the Spider and Mermaid Queen
by theMinisterOfAutumn
Summary: Spring's part mermaid... Autumn's part wizard. Queen Clarion and lord Milori are having a baby. Summer and Winter are breaking up with spring and Autumn. Oh my! Join me on another fanfiction to save pixie hollow, indulge in your favorite parings and read more on another journey beyond Pixie Hollow. And discover Dark secrets in the hollow that has ever been imagined in my mind!
1. Chapter 1

The Ministers' of Autumn and Spring vs. the Spider and Mermaid Queen

The Minister of autumn woke up in a morgue. A cold silver steel morgue. He was naked lying on a steel table with a white sheet on top of his entire body. The world was somber and two other bodies lay right beside him on other tables. Autumn threw the white sheet off of him and walked over to the other two bodies pulled both their sheets off, revealing two more bodies that looked exactly like him. The minister screamed and backed away.

Then the bodies woke up and started to walk slowly toward him growling. Their faces were scary, angry, and hungry. Autumn gulped and started to walk backwards. He wrapped another sheet around his body for comfort. Then the two bodies started to grow 8 legs. A big thorax was growing into the back of them. The thorax was black and a red hourglass was on top. Eventually the legs were replaced with a spider's body. The torso of the body on top of the body. The torsos were very thin and the waists were very small as if a corset were to shape it. In the end the bodies were some scary looking spider humanoids with sharp fangs.

Autumn backed his way into darkness. The morgue was gone and the whole world was dark. Then purple light started to shine on top of him showing he was in a dark decaying forest. He backed into something. Something tough, something _sticky._ Autumn tried to move but he couldn't. The light brightened over him and he saw that he was in a big spider web. Then the two spider humanoids started to climb the web. One of them tied Autumn up with its spider silk. The other smiled a toothy smile bearing his fangs.

Autumn was tied up completely only his eyes were visible. Then the spiders were on top of him and bit him on his chest as hard as they could and sucked his blood then everything went dark.

Autumn woke up screaming in his orange pajamas with a red leaf crest on the side. He was sweating, breathing heavy and touching his chest to make sure he wasn't dead.

Spring was sleeping in another bed right beside him. His face was frowning indicating he was having a bad dream.

* * *

Inside Spring's dream he was sitting on a dock on a white sandy beach. Spring was in his usual springtime gown. and Under his feet was a blue ocean. He was in paradise! Then he saw something... a mermaid? A beautiful mermaid! And It looks just like him and talked just like him except the fact that it had boobs...

Spring's wings started to glow as well as the mermaid whose blue and green tail was glowing too. Spring knew what does glowing wings mean. Is it related to me? Spring had to see more.

He leaned forward to the mermaid and the two looked each other with their blue eyes. Then the mermaid said... "There can only be one of us Springie boo!"

The mermaid pulled spring down into the ocean, she pulled him onto the ocean floor and hold him there. Spring's only view was the water, the dock up above, and the mermaid who now had a toothy smile with fangs.

Spring finally ran out of air and let go of his breath. He laid down on the ocean floor and before he lost consciousness the mermaid bit him on the neck and that was his last sight.

* * *

Spring woke up with a gasp. He took in big gaping gasp of air making sure he wasn't drowning. He was wearing green pajama's with a pink flower crest on the side. He started to cry. Autumn and spring was inside of the season ministerial men's chamber. With chestnut walls and antique dressers. One green for spring and one red for autumn. In fact all of the furniture such as beds, lamps, nightstands, closets and even the fairy sized Nintendo 3ds gaming systems that the two had were red and green for each minister.

* * *

It wasn't long before Autumn turned on his red 3ds and looked on the screen. Today was 3/22/2014. The time was 9:03 A.M.

The Pixie hollow we used to know, was now futuristic.

Then Lord Milori opened the door and walked in, he was applying winter fairy coolant on himself. Coolant was a lotion that winter fairies put on so they can cross the border. No it was not magic, or the power of love or friendship, and it was _**especially not**_ faith, trust and pixie dust, but just simple science.

* * *

Just a simple brew of hydrogen molecules, mint, snow crystals, and aloe and E. Winter fairies can mix it in with their pixie dust to apply it on that way too. That method was also proven to make the coolant last longer. _See... simple science. _

* * *

Autumn loved Science... ever since he joined Pixie hollow Aperture Laboratories for a hobby to do during the time the other ministers weren't busy. He learned so many things. He even learned how to do algebra! He hated math... he still does, but still he can do it. But he knew Fairy Mary can whoop his butt in it anytime there is a problem that needs to be solved.

He even invented something... the personality core!

(You may have to read my other fan fic to understand some of this stuff. It is called _The day warm seasons and winter fairies team__ up_.) Read it!

He loved to tease milori who hated science, about where did your coolant came from?.

* * *

When Milori was in the room he wore nothing but a tied up robe the same color as his normal clothes. He was applying the coolant to his neck. A sleepy Queen Clarion walked past the room. She wore nothing but a tied up golden robe too. She and Milori exchanged glances at each other and smiled naughtily at the two ministers. Spring looked up from his tears and gave a look of disgust as well as autumn. Clarion left the room to go wake up the girls.


	2. Chapter 2: arachnophobia

The Minister of Autumn and Spring V.s. the Spider and mermaid queen

Chapter 2: Arachnophobia

Autumn and Spring quickly got dressed and instantly was at the dining room table ready for breakfast. The menu for today was nothing but cold cereal. Spring remembered that it was the festival of harmony, meaning that the cooks were preparing the traditional foods for the occasion. At least they weren't the only fairies affected by this, other fairies that also lived in the hollow tree ate the cereal. Autumn was contented, he knew that the fantastic feast will make up for this weak breakfast. He proceeded to grab a box of cereal "Frosted Acorn flakes" his favorite. Those cooks knew his taste like the back of their hands, considering that autumn had a good friend in the kitchen staff.

When he grabbed the box a small black spider crawled on his hand, onto his arm, and sat on shoulder. Now remember that Autumn is a fairy so a small spider the size of a thimble may appear very small to us, but to Autumn it was the size of a stuffed animal that you can get at "build a bear workshop". Fairies of all talents in the dining room thought it was cute and "awwwww…" was their response. Even Milori thought it was adorable.

The Minister froze, his eyes on the spider watching its every move. His face was in a state of fear. His arm still outstretched grasping the cereal box, eyes wide opened still staring at the spider, his mouth slightly bearing his teeth as they clenched together. The Minister admitted a large scream and swatted at the spider.

"Gah! Get it away!"

Autumn started to run around randomly around the gargantuan dining room with Milori chasing after him. An animal fairy picked up the small spider and started to calm it. "Shh…. It's okay I got you."

Eventually Milori caught up to the frightened Minister and bluntly grabbed his arm. He was sweating and his face was a deep red, with one shade for running so hard, another shade for embarrassment to the other fairies for the minister's unroyal conduct, and one final one for being angry for those last two things.

"Hey! Hey! Stop running and screaming! Why aren't you obeying me? Why are you still screaming? Was that spider that scary?"

Autumn turned and hugged Milori he was shivering in fear and he was still screaming. Milori held him up bridal style as his face got even redder with the fairies laughing at the minister.

"Is that the way they taught Ministers royalty?" Said Diana Star-struck the fairy television star. She had her own show named "Tip of hat or Wag of the finger." And basically all she did was criticized topics and politics around Pixie Hollow. She also was a reporter for Pixie Hollow news. She believed that everything and everyone should be professional and she was very harsh. The minister of summer always hated her. "Not everyone is perfect…" She said angrily at the television. "Yes, Yes, Yes I suppose so…" Mutters the Minister of spring sarcastically, who receives a cold stare from _both _the Minister Of winter and summer.

Diana had long curly Blonde hair, blue eyes, always wore a hot pink buttoned shirt with a collar with a black skirt that went up to her thighs, Gladiator shoes accommodated the outfit. She stood in front of Queen Clarion with her hands on her hips. "Hey parker get your camera! This is big news!"

"Already on it! I recorded the whole thing! Even the part where the spider first crawled on the guy" said parker. The browned haired, eyed, Blue shirt and jeaned, Camera sparrow man.

Autumn was still screaming hugging Milori with all his might.

"Autumn… Why you no stop Screaming?" Said Milori in an attempt to make him stop screaming and laugh for fuck's sake. "Oh my Snow-Balls! Shut the hell up!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I want my mommy!" screamed the Minister

By now all of the fairies was laughing with Parker and Diana recording every moment. Some fairies recorded the action by their smartphones.

"Well My Queen you have disappointed me…" Said Diana as she stared at the queen with a smug look on her face. Queen Clarion wanted to just punch her right in the face. (Namely right in her mouth… to knock out all those pearly white teeth that seemed to taunt the queen.)

"Oh Queen Clarion you really, really surprised me. I thought your Minister of Autumn would be better taught than this, especially since autumn ministers are supposed to be the smartest and well-trained of them all."

"Miss Diana…" Started the Queen.

"Up! But, But, But! That will be _**Madame Diana **_to you!"

The Queen emitted a low growl in her throat. "Fine! Madame Diana… I'm sure since that it's so early in the morning the Minister of Autumn is not himself. I'm sure you've seen the snickers commercials…, you know what they say you're not you when you're hungry."

Diana burst out a chuckle. The Queen hoped "Madame Diana" will take it lightly and won't put this on the air and get off her ass. But she had no idea.

Milori threw autumn on the ground and slid his hand under Autumn's leaf hat and grabbed the long black hair that was in a ponytail under there. Then dragged the minister by the ponytail to the animal fairy calming the spider down. Autumn did his best to break free from Milori's grasp. He tried to undo Milori's grip on his head. He could pull away from him but that would mean Milori's grip would tighten and the grip would eventually get so tight that if he tried to pull again Milori will tear his pony tail off. Not only will that bring a hell load of pain but will also waste time on caring for the hair and money on expensive hair care products that his doctor and beautician recommended.

The Animal fairy hugged the spider close to her chest. Parker and the other fairies with smartphones was still recording the action. Milori yanked the minister by his ponytail up making the minister stand up on his two feet.

"You're lucky I didn't grabbed you by your wings..." said the furious lord.

"Now…" he said taking in a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

"Let's try this again! Autumn pet the spider."

"No! Nonononononononononononononono! You can't!" said the minister with a hint of fear in his tone.

"Oh I can and I will… Autumn, pet the spider!"

"No!"

"Pet the spider!"

"No!"

"I will not ask you again…" Milori said with his teeth closed. "Pet the spider!"

"No! My lord… I refuse to pet the spider!"

"PET THE FUCKING SPIDER!" Screamed the Lord.

With that a fairy laughed, also Diana rubbed her hands greedily imaging the ratings that her show will receive, and Milori grabbed the Minister's hand and moved it toward the spider.

"Nooooooo! Noooo! Stop it please! I can't do it! Stoooooop!" Yelled Autumn Sounding like a little year old boy having a tantrum.

"Shut up! Just do it! Just do it you wimp!" Said Milori in reference to the Nike shoe company slogan he found on a shoe box that washed up on the lost things beach cove. Not to mention he added the "wimp" part.

Autumn took deep breaths, he was crying, and his head hurts. Then Milori let go of his hand but autumn continued to try to pet the spider. Then before he could even touch the exoskeleton of the arachnid. The Spider bit him.

Autumn let out a scream of pain and again swatted at the spider screaming in fear and pain.

"Filthy creatures! This is why they need to be controlled and away from the fairies who are afraid of them." He yelled.

"Well maybe fairies like you need to get over your fear!" said the animal fairy once more picking up the spider and hugging it. "You know this… Don't you work over there at APERTURE? You even said this yourself Insects, arachnids and generally any type of bug outweighs the fairy and human population combined!"

"I know… sorry ma'am. Sorry little spider… It's just that I have an arachnophobia. Ok? Sorry for saying that…"

"Oh… well ok then." Said the animal fairy.

"Sorry little spider for swatting you, and screaming at you, and calling you a filthy creature."

The spider clicked a couple times and the animal fairy interpreted the sounds.

"He said he is sorry for biting you… he now realizes that biting you will not help you get over your fear… and will also let you pet him without any biting."

"No! No! An apology is enough…"

Autumn walked back to the cereal box and got some milk, walked to the table and started to eat. Parker stopped recording and soon everyone was eating.

Autumn felt ashamed as he slowly ate his cereal. He glanced to Milori and Clarion, he saw their faces red with embarrassment. Then they turned their eyes to him, the expressions filled with disappointment and they looked pretty angry. Autumn felt like he should say something…

"Milori, Clarion…."

"Don't say a word Autumn…" said them both simultaneously.


End file.
